the sad story of maximum ride
by faximum2.14
Summary: first fan fic please read I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

_You clip my wings _

_You make me cry _

_You pull me down _

_You watch me die _

The sad story of Maximum Ride.

Chapter 1 Background

_"__Slut"_ someone hissed as they shoved me into the wall. I don't say any thing to defend myself I learned from a young age not to try it just makes it worse. I'm sorry I should start from the beginning, so when I was in third grade me and my small group of friends were on the playground when a new student came over and I could tell right from the beginning that she didn't like me. When she came over she introduced herself as Lisa and asked if she could play with us we all agreed and soon enough we were all friends.

At least I thought we were but Lisa started spreading rumors about me, at the time they were nothing bad mainly things like my cloths being horrible or I act more like a boy than a girl but if you want the truth it's kind of true I didn't want to be left out of the games the boys played and I didn't really care about cloths. The only thing that got to me is that she started to steal my friends by the fifth grade almost all my friends were gone. Only six of my closest friends didn't leave. That is until middle school I guess we all sort of drifted apart really only Fang and Ella (my sister) stayed with me I mean my other friends were there but not really there you know. Anyways at the end of sixth grade my parents got a divorce and my mom got custody of me and Ella but dad (A.K.A. Jeb) did try to take us away a few times but we always got back to mom. Late in the seventh grade year in homeroom my teacher Mrs. Martinez got a call that said to send me to the principle's office right away. When I got there I saw Ella in there to she told me what happened I'm pretty sure I passed out at the news my mom was in the hospital in a coma. They didn't know how it happened really but the person in front of her said that they say an animal run in front of her car and he guessed when she swerved the wheel got stuck and it caused her to crash into a tree.

About a month later when me and Ella were at the hospital when all the nurses and doctors started running towards moms room. That day at six twenty four pm Crystal Ride was officially pronounced dead. That was the day I lost my mom.

Soon after I lost all my friends. Now here I am the middle of my Junior year being bullied like there's no tomorrow but its not like anyone does any thing. They all just stand and stare. But you've heard enough of that lets get back to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flying down _

_Falling hard _

_Grab your hand _

_You let me fall _

Chapter 2 Orphanage

Ugh, school was horrible as usual, but today was really bad. Now I'm use to the name calling and bulling but no this is worse in science we have a new project and we have to have partners only we didn't get to pick them and I got stuck with Nickolas 'Fang' Walker he's the worst and a player. Although that's not the thing that's bothering me, not at all, it's the fact that we used to be best friends.

Let me explain it to you, it's pretty much the same as any other take care of the baby project, except for the real kids. Now I love kids almost as much as I love chocolate-chip cookies, and that's a lot, but it's not fun when your partnered with someone who you absolutely hate. But the worst part is we have to take care of the kid for a month while 'living' with our partner in an apartment. So that means a whole month with Fang, Oh Joy, note the sarcasm. While most of the girls at my school would die to be in this predicament, for me this could not be worse. You see we used to be best friends, and in middle school he said that he thought he loved my but all I did was run away. I guess I made a big mistake because the next week I walked in on him and Lisa (a.k.a. The school slut) in a full out makeout session later that day I told him I hated him. Ever since then we've never spoke, well, that is until today.

On next Monday we will go to the local orphanage and pick out a kid from the age of five to thirteen. For the month we have to make sure the kid is happy and pretty much get them whatever they want. What ever kid we get they sure are going to have the best month of there life.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It's Monday, and Fang and I are at the orphanage, when we run into two of our classmates, Dylan and Lisa. All I can think is how the hell can this get any worse?! but of course it does. You see while Lisa is off flirting with Fang, I'm stuck with my perverted ex-boyfriend. See me and Dylan and I used to date but then I found out that he was cheating on me with Brigid, which just so happens to be Lisa's sister, so while Fang and Lisa are out doing something I'm stuck with my ex and he makes it worse he tries to start a conversation with me.

"So Max how are you"

"Fine." See I'm sticking with one word answers.

I look over trying to find fang but what I do see is what broke my heart in the first place.

Fang and Lisa are in a full out makeout session.


End file.
